Make me forget the heat
by indehed
Summary: (McDanno) Octopus arms are not conducive to a good night's sleep.


**Pairing: Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams**  
 **Spoilers/Warnings: none**  
 **Author's note: awolfing prompted me on tumblr: _Steve and Danny trying to cuddle when it's too hot_. So I wrote this.**  
 **Originally published (on ao3): June 2013**

* * *

"No, but... seriously?" Danny groaned as he turned away from Steve, pulling at the pillow and turning it over to the side with the cooler fabric.

"What?" Steve asked, sidling closer to Danny again.

"Octopus arms are in no way conducive to a good night's sleep when it's so hot out!" Danny hit the pillow with a fist, bunching it up, trying to get comfortable at the edge of the bed. He pushed down the sheet with his foot, letting it tangle lower down and hoping it would fall off eventually.

"I could open a window."

"That'll just let more of this godforsaken heat in," Danny argued.

"It's not even that hot." Steve threw an arm over Danny's abdomen, the tips of his fingers tickling against the hairs on Danny's belly.

"Not all of us have had to survive in the deserts of Afghanistan or Columbia or any other place you've been to, Steven. Jersey has seasons. Our summer lasts about a week. Here, it's never-ending, I don't like it."

Danny flopped around onto his front, his arm dangling off the edge of the bed. His movement had displaced Steve's hand, which now held more firmly to Danny's hip. He could feel the heat coming off his partner in waves.

"You've been here three years, you should be acclimatized by now," Steve's voice was slurring in his tired state.

"Never gonna happen, OH MY GOD," Danny had tried to move away from Steve again and only just caught himself from falling off the end of the bed. In response, he sat up in one quick movement and stared at Steve as he stretched out close by. "Your bed is huge, Can't you move down that way a little?"

"Sure," Steve smiled, grabbed Danny around the waist and pulled them both to the middle of the bed.

Danny fell back against Steve, his body going limp in resignation. "For a military guy, you sure do like to cuddle."

"I like to cuddle _**you**_ ," Steve's hand patted Danny's hip. "Just stop thinking about it and go to sleep."

"Easy for you to say. It's too hot to sleep," Danny moaned, shifting against Steve, trying to get comfortable.

After a few minutes of Danny wriggling in his arms, Steve sighed and let go. For a moment, Danny thought he was getting his much sought after space so he could try and sleep without the furnace of Steve holding onto him.

Then he was rudely jolted to full consciousness as something wet and cold hit his chest with a splash. He turned shocked eyes to Steve. "What the hell?!" Steve had just chucked a glass of water over him. It was the one he kept on the nightstand.

"It cooled you down, didn't it?" Steve shrugged, clambering back into the middle of the bed and pushing Danny to lie back down.

Steve was lying where'd he'd fallen; lower than Danny was. His head was level with Danny's chest. He crossed his leg over Danny's effectively trapping him in place and then he clamped a hand over his abdomen for added security. As he saw and felt Danny's chest rise and fall, he dipped his tongue into the groove of Danny's muscle, just under one of his pecs and swiped against the drips that were about to fall down Danny's side.

"I hate you so much. You have the worst ideas," Danny admonished.

"From where I am it was a pretty good idea. Now I've got you here, all sexy and wet," he licked a stripe along Danny's skin, brushing over a nipple. "And I think I've got some more ideas about how to take your mind off the heat."

Danny took a breath and cleared his throat. He looked down to where Steve was resting his chin on his chest with a smug smile tugging on his lips, the moonlight haloing Steve's form. He reached down and ran a hand through Steve's hair.

"If you promise to make me forget everything, and not just the heat, you got yourself a deal."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

A few hours later the sun began to stream through the window and Danny stretched as he turned over, colliding with Steve's body and draping his arm over Steve's chest and snuggling closer.

As he became more awake, he noticed the feel of Steve's fingers stroking up and down his arm in a soothing gesture.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning," Steve answered. Danny could feel Steve moving against him, trying to get a better angle to look down at where Danny was. "I thought you were too hot for cuddling."

Danny rubbed his face against Steve's chest. "I'm good now."

Danny's head bopped up and down as Steve's body shook with silent chuckles. "I was going to go for a swim."

Danny clutched Steve closer. "Just five more minutes like this first."

He held on tight until Steve shuffled down so that he could hug Danny more comfortably. Once he was settled, Danny sighed in contentment and let himself doze with a smile playing at the edges of his lips.

Maybe he could get used to the heat after all.


End file.
